


Home is where the heart is

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: The Light Of A Thousand Wishes [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Fun, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Raven's redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: After Kuroyuri where did Nora and Ren go? How did they wind up at Beacon?Well if you wish hard enough and its pure and unselfish maybe your wishes will come true.





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, not my usual ship to write about but I've had this one niggling in my head for a while for I figured I would finally get down to writing it. Hope you enjoy and YES! i know they arn't a couple in the series (not for lack of trying, am I right Nora ;) ) but it wouldn't be my usual fluff and I wanted to write it this way.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Magenta eyes stared back at him as Ren smoothed down his bed hair after another night of fitful sleeping. His energy levels were even lower today and he wanted nothing more then to curl back under the blanket and sleep for another hour. As he looked over at the second bed, this was unmade he knew that wasn’t an option. His own bed was straightened as soon as he got up and as cozy as it looked, sleeping in would be a mistake. 

His roommate and friend Nora woke early as usual and after giving him a shake she had gone for a run. “Loosening the muscles.” She’d said. Although with the way she slept, turning and wiggling around all night none of her muscles should have been tight. Ren sighed and bent down to make Nora’s bed on the other side of the room. He took a glance at the displayed time on his scroll and rolled his eyes leaving the small room they shared. When she got back she would be hungry and it was Ren’s official duty to make breakfast. 

The two were staying in Huntsman’s Inn, it wasn’t terribly big but it provided travelers, especially working huntsmen a place to rest. The owner, a retired huntsman himself by the name of Cyan Moss had found two Ren and Nora camped out in the woods nearby. With no lien and no real training to defend themselves they had soon been surrounded by the Grimm. Cyan had saved them that day and as neither had a place to go or any family had put them up. On the condition that they help him with running the Inn, Ren had gracefully accepted the offer while Nora all but bounced into a tree at the thought of sleeping indoors for a change. 

In the past three years Ren’s duties had mostly been in the kitchen as he was more talented at cooking and cleaning then either Nora and Cyan. Nora’s was adept at foraging sometimes coming back from the forest with backs stuffed of enough food to last an entire week. The two youngsters shared any cleaning tasks but the most part there wasn’t much to do. The ‘Mossy Willow’ that Cyan had named the Inn was mostly isolated and didn’t traffic many. So Ren and Nora once their chores were complete spent most of their time sharpening the skills necessary for fighting the creatures of Grimm. 

It took some time to convince the much older man to relent and teach the two to fight. Nora and Ren had both created their own weapons in the shed behind the Inn and Ren recalled how proud the Innkeeper had looked when Nora showed off her grande cannon. But of course Cyan was getting old and there was only so much he could teach the teenagers. Thankfully the Mossy Willow drew in traveling huntsmen who were only too happy to spar and teach Nora and Ren during their short stay. This meant that they had learnt several different fighting styles and become more adaptable and versatile in their training. 

Ren started pulling ingredients out of the cupboards preparing to make a breakfast that would please both Nora and their gracious host. There was also a huntsman staying at the moment so he pulled out some slices of bacon and sausage ready to be fried in his garlic butter sauce. The sound of shuffling feet came from above him, signalling the old man was up. Today he planned on making more flour and perhaps he could get some jams done if Nora found any non-poisonous berries. She had made that mistake once before and been laid up in bed for a whole week, now Ren insisted on looking up the berries first. 

The young man paused thinking, was this what his life was to be? Ren had never thought about where he was going to go, he had no home to return to, no family waiting for him. What did he have? His smile was edged in affection, he had Nora, who herself had no family or home. They had naturally stuck together, neither wanting to be alone. When Ren’s village that been destroyed and he couldn’t think of what to do, Nora had taken his hand he remembered. 

 

***

 

Ren pulled away from the ginger haired girl who although she had stopped crying looked ready to burst into tears again. Ren as a child understood that the village was destroyed, he saw the bodies of countless humans and faunus littering the grounds. Fires still engulfed some of the building and smoke was heavy in the air. Thankfully under the house as they were it wasn’t affecting them just yet. Ren took a deep breath and leaned out looking for the monster that had destroyed his home. He couldn’t see it anywhere and something inside of him, like a sense said it was ‘safe’ to come out. 

Having little option he returned to the young girl and took her hand. “Come on we should get out of here.” The girl grabbed tightly onto his hand now much more composed and calmer although she had yet to say a word since they met. Together they crawled out from beneath the house and both shivered despite the roaring fires around them. 

_ Maybe someone survived _ , Ren thought as he ran towards the nearest body. It was an older man and Ren couldn’t see any blood but when he turned him over, glassy eyes, wide and unblinking stared back at him. Another look at his deathly face had Ren remembering him, it was the weapon vendor who had been selling the small wooden hammer. The hammer he had passed on to the girl who stood stoic and silent behind him. 

Ren gently raised his hand and shut the man's eyes, praying he was at peace now and stood again. The next was a faunus woman, her ears hung limply and again she appeared dead but Ren continued to check. He went round to everybody he could find, searching for survivors for any clue that someone else lived in the village. The sun had long since risen from the nightmarish night and now was high in the sky by the time he got to his own home. The walls were crumbling and what remained was thick with smoke and soot from the fires. His heart panged agaisnt his chest and as he walked through the broken doorway he could see a slender pale hand under the heavy rubble of the collapsed roof. 

The little boy shut his eyes tight and pressed his face to the charred wall, uncaring when soot and grime coated his face. Ren’s shoulders shuddered as he wept loud and fat rolling tears choked his throat. He felt his knees give and he slid onto the floor hugging the broken structure, they were all dead, everyone. His sobbing turned into screams of grief as his little hands dug into the charred wall. The yelling increased and his stomach rebelled against the stench of fire and death that surrounded the village. He was so cold, his aura flickered, hiding him subconsciously with his semblance as he continued to weep. Ren didn’t want to stop crying, didn’t know what to do. How was he suppose to know what to do, where to go? Everything felt so hopeless.  

A warm hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and Ren looked behind him. The young girl was about his age he noticed now, her teal coloured eyes we're swimming with tears but she smiled at him. It wasn’t a big smile but to him, in the face of such deep grief it was as beautiful and bright as the sun. Uncaring of the soot and grime covering him she reached for his hand, her eyes never left his as he stood up. Once he was standing the ginger girl pulled Ren into her arms, hugging him tightly. Her voice was whispered and he could hear the sadness in her. “I’ll be with you, so let’s go.” 

It was as if those words were a spell and he was now enchanted by them because that was all it took for Lie Ren to take her hand. After they scavenged for supplies, things they thought they would need the two packed them away into some sacks of cloth that had survived. Lie Ren stood at the entrance of the village, his eyes going over the scene that had forever changed his life. Teal eyes watched him and he realised he still didn’t know her name. Holding out his hand he said. “My name is Lie Ren,”

Another smile that had his heart beating just a little faster and the girl took his hand. Her grip was strong and steady. “Nora, Nora Valkyrie.” 

Nora didn’t let go of his hand and Ren let their fingers entwined. He took one last look at the village and with his other hand patted the pocket that held his father's blade. One day he promised, one day when he was strong he would come back and avenge all of them. He smiled sadly and hands together they walked away from Kuroyuri village. 

 

***

 

“Morning Ren!” The words barely touched his ears before Ren felt Nora bounce onto his back, piggyback style. Ren too use to her ways didn’t even flinch at the extra weight, he could feel her legs wrapped around his back and there was no need to hold onto her. He continued to flip pancakes and only rolled his shoulders slightly when he felt his friend jump off his back. 

“Good morning Nora. How was your run?” Plating up the soft breakfast delight he knew was her favorite. He had hardly placed the plate on the table before he heard the squeeze of the syrup bottle, drowning the innocent pancakes in sugary goodness. 

Nora, mouth full of food quickly swallowed and smiled up at her friend. “It was great, another huntsman is heading in this direction and said she would be stopping here tonight. I think she is on her way to Beacon academy.” Nora never one to keep still was leaning from side to side, hardly able to stay in her seat as she gushed about whatever she saw while she was on her run. 

The shifting around and bouncy energy never failed to intrigue him as he was more settled and calmer compared to his hammer wielding friend who couldn’t stay still for longer then two minutes. Nora always seemed to be moving, going somewhere or doing something. The only time he could her to stay still was with the promise of cuddles on the couch, something they did little. It was okay when they had been children, the close contact had helped them both be calm and relaxed but as they got older Ren felt a change. Where before it was simply comfort, now whenever they did cuddle he grew warm inside. His heart no longer calm but instead almost racing while Nora seemed to have no problem, she didn’t seem to change as he had and it confused him. 

“Good morning you two.” The low guff voice was oddly calming despite his size. Cyan was a huge man, probably coming in at around six and a half feet tall and built like an Ursa. He looked more like a prize winning cage fighter then a retired huntsman. His short grey hair and beard lent to his age but the bright blue eyes were sharp and attentive. Living so far away from any major cities gave him the solitude he wanted but it also came with a price. That was that Grimm could still attack him at any time, with no natural barriers or city walls lending to his defences he was all that stopped the Grimm from destroying his home. 

Cyan wouldn’t admit it but having the kids stay with him was a terribly good thing. It did wonders for his business but also because they were aspiring huntsmen he had helped to train them. His health was also on the decline and at his age there was little to do about it. So if there was a Grimm attack they could defend themselves better. Over the last few months since he had taken them in he’d seen the how quick and amazing they were and it gave him so much pride to know what they were capable of. 

Still there was a deep sadness in him, he could see how angsty the two were starting to become. Ren might try to hide it but the old man knew that one day soon he might wake up and find the pair gone. There was an itching to them, to see more, to learn more and Cyan could respect that. He couldn’t expect them to stay with him forever and he knew he couldn’t go with them for his place was here and always would be. 

“Good morning Cyan, breakfast?” Ren ever the polite one asked and the retired man nodded sitting at the worn table where a still hungry Nora was demolishing the stack of pancakes. Another plate sat in front of the growing girl and Ren, his own food plated returned to the table. Together the three sat in relative silence eating their breakfast. The only sounds in the room were the occasional scrape of cutlery and the scoffing of one Nora Valkyrie. 

 

***

 

After breakfast came the arrival of the Huntress Nora had mentioned seeing during her run. The woman wore a black and red kimono with thick black leggings and boots. Her hair was also black and feathery but it curled slightly at the bottom. Bright crimson eyes searched out every corner of the room, landing on every window and doorway as she waited impatiently for the innkeeper to sign her in.

Ren who had been stood in the kitchen noticed the especially wide sheath of her weapon. It was a sword of some sort but had many dust cartridges and probably various functions. Those crimson eyes landed on him and they studied one another for a short moment before Ren calmly walked out of view. It had nothing to do with him and he wasn’t sure why but something about this Huntress was off putting to him. 

It was like she was looking for something or someone. Ren heard the door behind him slam open and was spun around, he was shocked when he met those Red eyes again mere inches from his face. Keeping calm was easy and he just looked back, his voice flat but not impolite. “May I help you Ms?”

“Branwen, Raven Branwen, you gonna log me in or what.” Eyes narrowed as she let go of his shirt, dusting her hands off as if she had touched something dirty. Still it wouldn’t do to argue so Ren made his way over to the books and signed in the name. Taking a key from under the desk he passed it over. 

“Will the eastern room be sufficient?” When he tried to retrieve the bag propped against the desk Raven snatched it up and slung it over one shoulder. She said nothing, just simply took the key from his hand and marched towards the staircase. She must have been here before if she knows the way. A crash from the kitchen demanded his attention and shrugging he left the small lobby.

 

***

 

Cyan’s small patch of land attached to the back of the inn was separated into two sections. On the right side was his garden, mostly growing vegetables like potatoes and carrots and herbs used for medicines. The only other thing he grew we're apples, despite it being a lone tree it bared enough fruits to make ale and the fruit had a decent shelf life. The other side of the garden had been fenced off and made into a small training ground. This was where Nora and Ren trained with the Innkeeper or any of the other huntsmen agreeable enough. 

Today in particular was training up their semblances. After discovering his own back in Kuroyuri village Ren had tried over and over to reestablish his power. Unfortunately his unique ability was difficult to control and he had been unable to call upon in since that night so many years ago. Nora on the other hand, after Cyan had unlocked her aura came into her power quicker then expected. By charging herself up with lightning and energy she could press in an attack that could do more then ten times the damage as a regular attack. 

She had once used the carpet in their room to charge up enough static electricity to shut down all the electronic devices in the building. Even scrolls had fried under her touch, now ‘that’ hadn’t gone down well with any of the visitors and Cyan had made Nora repaint the entire building and scrub every toilet to make up for it. As usual Nora dragged Ren around with her as she cleaned each bathroom and the calmer lad had caved before helping her finish. 

The sound of birds tweeting nearby pulled his attention back. Ren realised he had spent a lot of the day reminiscing and thinking about the past when he really should be looking towards their futures. Nora had elected herself to going first in a one on one fight against Cyan and as young and agile as Nora was, the old man held the upper hand. Decades of fighting in the Great War and against the creatures of Grimm had made him strong. It was reassuring to see that his old age and retired status hadn’t dulled his skills any. However Cyan’s age was catching up to him as he occassional coughed up a storm and moved more sluggish then the two teenagers had expected.. 

Nora was attempting to use herself like a lightning bolt, probably hoping that with enough speed she could get under his guard and have a direct strike on the older man. It didn’t work as she was flung back with a sharp kick to the chest. Her aura shimmered slightly from the force of the blow but Cyan only shook his head. “Again Nora! Stand up and come at me!” The fight went on for a few minutes more before his friend was once again blown away losing her grip on her hammer and her aura shattering. 

“Grrrrr. What the hell Old man! You trying to kill me here!” her ginger hair mussed up Nora flopped onto the grass with a groan.

“If you’ve got enough energy to whine then stand up and try again. The Grimm won’t give you second chances, no catching your breath. You get up now or you will be dead.”

With some visible difficulty she rose onto her feet, Ren checked his scroll and notes that Nora’s aura while it had been shattered was slowly ebbing back up. Not enough for another charge but just enough to make an escape and maybe fend off one last strike. “Your up Ren.”

Like with a practiced tag team Ren sprinted towards Cyan, his movements precise and silent compared to his partner. The huntsman hardly moved, shifting from one opponent to the next, Ren’s prefered fighting style was much more sleek then Noras and required more careful movement. Unlike the young woman Ren didn’t or couldn’t use his semblance, Cyan remembered a time when they had gone through the theory behind Auras and semblances. 

Ren’s experience with the Grimm as a child revealed his abilities but he had been unable to use them since. Cyan had started working with both children but it seemed only Nora had experienced any success. Ren mostly used his aura as a barrier against attacks making him more guarded and protected. However it also meant he was limited to close combat as his range guns would be mostly ineffective, especially if he ran out of ammo.

Still even between the two of them it didn’t take long before the young man’s aura was as depleted as his friend’s. Enough so that he would have said to run and live to fight another day. With both youngsters laying in the grass trying to catch their breath he wondered if this would be a good time to bring it up. There was something he had wanted to talk about with the two of them for some time. 

There was great affection in his eyes when Nora pounced onto her partner, knocking him back into the slightly wet grass, giggling and talking something nonsense he didn’t catch. “Come with me you two, there’s something I want to show you.”

 

***

 

Once inside he took them to his office, it was hardly more then a cupboard really and with his size it made actually working in there incredibly difficult. The room was completely taken up by a large desk, a single chair and a depressed looking filing cabinet. It was from there that he pulled a large cream envelope out and opened it. 

Ren wasn’t sure as what to expect and he wasn’t sure of how to feel when Cyan drew out two separate acceptance letters to Beacon Academy. “I know some of the teachers at the huntsmen academy in Vale. I believe the two of you are ready for official centered training and I can think of nowhere better then here.” He held out the two letters, one addressed to himself and the other to Nora who all but snatched it from his hands twirling it and herself round the tiny room. 

“This. Is. Incredible! No wait! Its fantastic, amazing! The coolest thing EVER!” Nora flung herself arms open wide at Cyan, giving him her version of a hug. 

The older man just sighed and returned the affection. His blue eyes found Ren over the top of ginger hair staring at the letter of acceptance. His expression schooled and unreadable but Cyan had a feeling that Ren was not taking this news as well as his friend was. In fact underneath the calm exterior he had a sense that Ren was downright annoyed with him.

He must have been more open with his feelings because it wasn't long before Nora looked over her shoulder and jumped off him. When she tried to hug her partner Ren turned away from her. “Ren what’s the matter, isn't this what you wanted? To get stronger and learn as much as you could.”

Her words were like a slap to the face and suddenly he was back again. Fires crackled around him surrounding him while the many victims of the Grimm lay at his feet. All their eyes turned up towards him, glassy and unblinking. The sound of a hoves came closer and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“-Ren!” Soft but strong hands shook him and he peered into the teal coloured eyes. He wasn’t in Kuroyuri, but here just outside of Vale at the Mossy Willow. 

Ren turned his attention to the man standing behind the desk, then back to the now crumpled letter in his hand. He realised he must have done that at some point and smoothed it out in his hands. There was a rip in the paper on the left side and wrinkles made it near illegible. “I’m sorry but Cyan, why did you not speak to us about this? This is a very big decision and I am unsure what you were thinking when you consult us about something like this.” 

Cyan’s eyes switched from Ren to Nora too quickly and the teenage lad sighed. “Nora did you have something to do with this?”

“Yes.” She muttered, head down. When he didn’t respond she took his hands. “You once told me that one day, when you were stronger, strong enough you would return to Kuroyuri. To destroy the Grimm and avenge the people of your village and your family and while we are training and learning here.” There was a deep breath. “There is only so much we can learn and practice. We need to train, become huntsmen and together we-” 

“There is no WE! Nora, I won't involve you in this. ‘I’ will get stronger, ‘I’ will avenge my family and my village. ‘I’ will destroy that monster, it is for ‘ME’ to decide and you have no SAY in the matter!” Ren’s outburst, so unlike him silenced the small room and its occupants, even Ren shook himself with it. When he looked at Nora he hardly noticed the sheen of tears that coated her eyes, Cyan himself simply hung his head. 

Nora tried raising her hands as if to comfort her partner but Ren still stuck in a fit of anger brushed those hands away. How dare they take it upon themselves to create a path for him, his life was his own and he would not take the hand that opened a door for him. The raven haired man turned on his heel, fists clenched by his sides and stormed out of the building and into the forest.

 

***

 

Ren paced back and forth, he hadn’t really thought about where he was going. Even he knew it wasn’t safe to venture too far from the inn but he needed space and time to think and forgive them for their meddling. It was true that he and Nora were at a crossroads, without any real plan for the future but he thought she knew him better then this. What was she thinking, sure they were together in things but Kuroyuri was ‘his’ home and he would one day return to destroy the Grimm that had taken his home from him. 

Sighing he realised that maybe he had been to complatent as of late. Too comfortable with the current state of affairs that he had forgotten what he wanted. To become strong enough to return home. Ren shivered in the cooling autumn breeze, thinking of Kuroyuri still brought the fear back, so many dead, the fire choking down his throat. The stench of burnt flesh and wood, red beady eyes searching for him. 

A low growl had him stumbling back against a tree. Had been paying attention he would have seen the lone beowulf crawl from the bush, its eyes trained on the prey in front of it. Ren trailed his hands down to where he kept his weapons, eyes widening when he felt their absence. The beowulf sensing an opening leapt at the human lad mouth open wide. Ren gasped squeezing his eyes shut and reaching for his aura to protect him from the strike. 

Had his eyes been open he would have noticed the blinding white light that engulf his body. Moments passed and he felt nothing, no tearing of teeth and no shielding from his Aura. opening his eyes he noticed the Grimm that had been ready to attack him was nowhere in sight. In fact he couldn’t sense the soulless being anywhere. His heart started to calm, perhaps it had just been an illusion, brought on by his nightmares and stress. Scratching his head he turned back towards the inn, he didn’t want to be attack for real and he really needed to speak to Nora. 

On his return he noticed the skies darken and it wasn’t long before the telltale signs of a storm came to fruition. The ground became soggy as the rain pelted it between the breaks in the canopy of the tree line. Ren’s hair magenta stripe and all plastered over his head as he trudged through the muddy ground. His shoes made little noise as he carefully picked his way back toward the inn. Once he rounded to the building he found the redhead sitting round on a stump that was regularly used for chopping wood. The axe was facedown on the ground beside Nora as she wept tears of sadness. The lad sighed his eyes softening, he hated it when Nora cried, It was like the storm to build around her. 

Rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance and Ren knelt by his friend’s side. “Nora? Look at me a moment.” His voice was stoic and toneless as he spoke but it seemed Nora hadn’t heard him over the rain and her own weeping so he tried louder. “Nora.” Still there was no answer as he waited, no indication that she had even heard him. A little bit of frustration built inside him as he lifted a hand to tap his friends shoulder. 

As soon as the hand he lifted touched her the ligament seemed to phase right through the Hammer wielder. Gasping Ren discovered that not only could Nora not hear or see him, he couldn’t touch or feel Nora. He tried again, reaching for her hands and again his hands seem to lose their physical form, passing right through the redhead. Forgetting her a moment Ren stared at his hands, feeling for something. The light of his aura was still evident and he could see parts of his own body become translucent and grey.  _ It’s like I’m a ghost! _

Ren stood back up quickly, maybe Cyan would know what to do and raced inside, his feet barely disturbing the muddy ground. Inside the old man was staring down at the acceptance letter that Ren had crumpled up a sad look over his face. He could hear the old man coughed, his breathing laboured to the point that Ren was about to storm over and check him. The teen felt regret well up inside him as he entered through through open door. Cyan didn’t seem to notice his presence either and Ren could hear the quiet mutters coming from the old man. 

“I’m so stupid, I should never have gone behind his back. Even with Nora’s approval I should have just spoken to Ren myself. What was I thinking?” the greying man rested his head on his open hand before shoving both letters in a draw. He pulled out a notebook and began writing in it, his attention didn’t shift in the slightest clueing Ren into realising that Cyan couldn’t see nor hear him either. 

Walking back to the lobby he leaned against one of the walls thinking.  _ So this is my semblance, to hide away huh.  _ He tried to pull back on his aura but he found he couldn’t control it properly. How had it worked in the first place? He couldn’t understand it. His thoughts wandered back to the two people who obviously cared about him. 

Cyan had gone through a lot of trouble to get Beacon to accept two officially untrained teenagers into their academy. Come to think of think, Cyan was one of the reason he and Nora were still alive. He had found and saved them that night when the Grimm had attacked two defenceless children. Despite knowing nothing about them he had taken the two in. He had fed them, clothed them and gave Ren and Nora a safe place to sleep. He had trained them, taught the two everything he knew. Cyan had even convinced traveling huntsmen to help teach Nora and himself in combat. 

In a sense Cyan had become their guardian, looking out for his charges and protecting them as best he could. Thinking about it, Ren didn’t find it surprising anymore that the old man had tried to pave a future for him. In fact the thought and consideration he had put into his actions warmed his heart immensely. 

Then there was Nora, the one person who had stuck by his side since that fateful night. Nora had been everything for him, she had taught his to scavenge. What was okay to eat and not, how to make a fire and boil water. She had held him when he cried, she fought off the nightmares when they creeped in. She made him laugh when all he felt was sorrow, made his smile when he was feeling down. 

Nora had always looked after him, walking him through every day and night, hand in hand. Even when he was too tired to keep walking, when the pain of the memories took too deep a hold on him, she never let go of that hand. Only holding tightly and smiling, the smile that promised a better future, a better life. 

And what had he done? Pushed them away. Ren had been too consumed with his anger to remember that without these two people in his life he would likely still be in Kuroyuri. Likely still searching the dead for a sign of life or worse, dead himself. Instead of feeling betrayed he should be ecstatic and proud. Proud that Cyan thinks Ren is good enough to be a huntsman. Happy that Nora wants to remain by his side. Both want to support him and he wouldn’t let them down. 

 

***

 

Racing from the Inn he searched out his longtime friend and partner but she was no longer anywhere to be seen. The rain had made the ground spongy and he could make out her footprints. Following them he sprinted into the forest again passing by the creatures of the woods. Lightning struck to his left and he veered off towards it, where there was lightning, he would find his Nora. 

Ren came to a halt in the clearing, a charged up Nora stood in the center, her face tilted up to the sky as rain soaked her. Her silver hammer was raised above her taking the lightning and passing it through her body. She looked like a Norse God ready to wreck havoc and Ren thought she never looked more beautiful then in that moment. 

_ Beautiful?  _ Since when did he associate his pancake scoffing friend with such a description? Nora was the energetic one, always running around, causing mischief wherever she went, mostly dragging Ren in too. She was lazy when she wanted to be, needy all the time. A glutton and a snorer. She was also the most incredible person he had the pleasure of knowing. Her kindness knew no bounds and as mischievous as she was she harmed no one. She was only lazy after the work was done and she always did more then what was asked of her. She also appreciated everything she had, always thanking people and she was always, always there for him. 

Beautiful fit her just as much as lovely, enthralling and Ren’s thought derailed as he smiled, his heart warming  _ and I love her _ . Slowly he came out from the tree line, walking towards Nora. When he got close enough he heard the softly spoken whisper. “Ren. I wish we could both see our true feelings for each other. I want you to know I love you but how can I say it, when your so angry with me. I wish you knew how I feel.”

Neither Ren nor Nora felt the shifting around them, Ren’s semblance finally falling away to reveal him again. One minute Nora was crying in the rain the next warm slender arms wrapped round her waist. She felt warmth at her back and knew who it was hugging her from behind. She let her head lean back slightly, when she breathed in she could smell the light peppermint and pine scent coming from Ren, it was her favorite scent in the world. 

Both stood there, the rain easing up only a little as Ren held the smaller woman tightly in his arms. “If you don’t like this then please push me away”

Nora smiled widely, “I could never do that dummy, I love you.”

Ren grinned and brought his head down, his lips touched first her cheek and he could feel the heat gathering there. He took his time turning Nora into his arms, finding the corner of her lips with his. Feather light brushes tickled her lips before she tangled her hands in his dark hair. Once she had a firm hold of him she began her own wandering, using her whole mouth to kiss Ren’s. When she parted her lips, coaching Ren to follow he deepened it, sharing breath. 

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, confirming his feelings in a that words would never be. He brought one hand up and rested it below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her other hand down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Panting and breathless they parted, Nora’s teal coloured eyes gazing into his own, Ren leaned his forehead against hes, feeling the pounding and laboring of breath. “Nora, I love you.”

The grin Nora gave him was from ear to ear. “About time you came round.”

 

***

 

Red eyes that had watched the scene unfold faded into the growing darkness as Raven walked away from the couple. She made it back to the Mossy Willow and waltz straight into Cyan’s office. “It’s done.” 

Cobalt blue eyes twinkled slightly as the burly man took her hand. “Thank you, Raven and please thank the Wizard for me.” 

“I still don’t understand why it was necessary to ask for  ‘his’ help. Surely you with time would have been enough to convince him of his path and realise his feeling for the red head.” Raven complained but took out the small piece of parchet. 

Cyan signed his name on the wish and handed it back to the red eyed woman. “That’s just it.” He looked fondly at the woman, a slight sheen in his eyes “I’m out of time.” He felt the organs in his chest begin to slow as it became more laborious to speak. 

Raven schooled her face and pocketed the wish. “Yet you didn’t ask for more.”

He waved a gnarled hand, the wave seemed weak and feeble to Raven. “I have no regrets Raven, I have lived my life doing what I was meant to do. Protect the weak, fight the Grimm and save lives. There is nothing more that I need, only to know that Nora and Ren see their path with eyes wide open.” Cyan sat in his chair, strength sapped from his body. “I love them both as if they were my own children and if I can’t show them the way, then at least now I can rest knowing they know the way. Does that make sense?” 

Raven opened the window, the sun had long since set and now with the rain calming it would be easier to fly back. She took one last look at the dying man. “I suppose it only make sense to the person who thought it up.” 

Those blue eyes touched on her crimson ones, the light growing fainter. “Don’t give up Raven... Hope is the very foundation of real human potential... without it we fade from existence.” Cyan’s breathing became more choppy as he relaxed his body, he was tired. “Without hope… and love. There is nothing.”

She didn’t cry, there was a sting around her eyes. “Shhh old man.”

Cyan felt his eyes become heavy, he could hardly see anything through the slits. “At least… now... My children... Will… know they are... loved…” There was a quiet sigh as Cyan Moss let out his last breath, the word love on whispered on his lips.

A burst of sadness welled up inside Raven, it was so strong she almost broke there and then. Reaching over she closed the unseeing eyes completely. “Sweet dreams old man.” The avian woman lept onto the window. Casting one final look at the peaceful form of Cyan Moss she transformed into her bird form and flew away into the night sky. 

 

***

 

The last thing Ren and Nora expected when they returned to the Inn was to find a forever sleeping Cyan, his mouth upturned in a sincere smile and his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Ren felt the dam on his emotions crumble and waves and waves of tears flowed freely. Nora sobbed her heart out, her head resting under Ren’s chin, both holding on to each other as they grieved for the man who gave them a future. 

On the table was the two acceptance letters. Ren noticed that his once crumpled and torn had been mended and straightened out at best as possible. Besides the two letters was another closed envelope. Nora was the first to open it and as she read out the contents, her voice occasionally choked with tears. 

  
  


_ Dear Ren & Nora. _

 

_ I’m sorry I can no longer be with you but this is the way of life. I want you to know that since the very first day you came into my life you have brought it nothing but wonder and happiness. I am so proud of the both of you and I love you with all my heart. Nora, please never change, your smile brought the sun into my life, with its warm rays and pure nature. Ren, you nurtured everything you touched, improving its life, including mine and for that I will always be thankful.  _

_ Please know that I think of the two of us as my own children and I hope that one day maybe after you have achieved your dreams you will come back. The Mossy Willow has been and always will be your home. I am leaving it to you both. I only hope that you think fondly of this place and myself and I wish you both every happiness such as you brought into my life.  _

 

_ With love  _

 

_ Cyan Moss.  _

  
  


Along with the letter was indeed the deed to the Mossy Willow. Ren and Nora decided to have a quiet funeral, burying the body of Cyan in his garden under the Willow that separated the training ground from the vegetable garden. That night the two teens lay together in bed. Both drained after the days events but not tired enough to sleep they cuddled under the blanket thinking and talking in hushed whispers. 

When morning came and the last guest left Ren closed all the windows, locking them securely while Nora packed the items they would need. The deed went along with their acceptance letters and they worked together to clean the Inn from top to bottom. 

By midday, the sun blotted by cloud, Ren and Nora stood outside the Inn locked up and them hand in hand. “Are you ready?” He tightened his hand around hers.

Nora beamed at him, there was still a trace of grief in her eyes but in time he knew that would fade into happy nostalgia. “I’ll be with you so let’s go.”

Ren smiled as he remembered those words, it was like when they left Kuroyuri village. Only this time when they returned, it would be forever.    

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ardianna who beta reads this stuff and helps me. <3 Your a gem!  
> And thanks to all commenters, have a fab day


End file.
